Love Works in the Weirdest Ways
by dakato
Summary: Yamato and Sora are getting hitched and Mimi hires a male escort to be her date... too bad it's Koushiro! What will happen? Koushimi LEMON! please r&r! CH 7 IS UP! sorry about the long wait! i guess it's AU.
1. Chapter 1: Coincidence?

A.N. I do not own Digimon or any companies the show is associated with… I wish I did though. I'm only using characters from the first season… no Daisuke, Miyako, etc. Michael however is an exception but only for a brief moment in this chapter. I also apologize for the shortness of the first two chapters… chapter three is much longer. WARNING: lemon to occur! It's rated M for a reason!

Chapter 1: Coincidental?

Mimi started to dial the phone number. She quickly hung up before she could finish. Taking a deep breath she picked up the phone again. "Hello Escort Services, how may I help you?" the voice came from the other end.

"Hi, I need a male escort for a wedding this upcoming weekend. Is it able to be done?" Mimi asked nervously.

"We sure can, we have to perfect man for you. Can we have your name please?"

"Mi-I mean Dakato Nayako," Mimi lied, "my address is 510 Springhill Drive."

"Okay we will send him over Thursday night and you can make further arrangements from there. Is that alright?" the secretary asked.

"Yes that'd be perfect. Thank you." Mimi answered.

"You have a good weekend, goodbye."

"Doumo arigato, goodbye." Click. Her hand hovered over the phone; "I did it." she said quietly to herself and continued to pack.

* * *

Mimi awoke Thursday morning, more nervous than before. _I have to meet my escort today, oh dear_, she thought. Quickly Mimi raced around her apartment getting ready for her visitor. She glanced at the envelope on the kitchen table which contained six thousand dollars. The cost. Sure, she thought it was a fair bit of money but she was desperate. The best man was her ex! As she finished packing her suitcase there was a knock at the door. Before she opened the door she quickly checked herself over in the mirror. She threw open the door to find a pimple-faced teenager staring back at her. "You're my escort?" Mimi stressed.

"No I'm his messenger. He's running late so he asked me to see if you would just give me the ticket and he'll see you on the plane." the teen explained.

"Oh yeah sure, here you go." Mimi said, giving him the ticket. And with that he left. Mimi let out a sigh of relief. Apparently she was not quite ready to meet this guy, but she was going to have to. She is paying him to be her boyfriend for a weekend to make her friends believe that she is truly happy after what happened with Taichi. After seven damn years he just up and dropped her. They were even engaged! Yet, she still felt the need to make him jealous. _Hopefully my escort will do just that_, she though deviously.

* * *

"Hello is Koushiro there?" Hikari asked.

"Speaking, may I ask who's calling?" Koushiro asked back.

"It's Hikari! How good it is to talk to you again!" Hikari said excitedly.

"I feel the same way. Since when have you been in the states?" Koushiro inquired.

"Well if you can even remember way back when we all lived in Odaiba Sora and Yamato were very close. Well now they're getting hitched! It's at the Plaza in New York. It's this weekend. Will you be able to come? I know it's short notice but you have no idea how hard it was to track you down!" Hikari joked.

"Well I do have a business trip that weekend but I'll try and make it." Koushiro said.

"Oh right, how's that computer business going?"

"It's going rather well, keeping me busy." Koushiro said nervously._ If they only knew what kind of business 'good-ol'-computer-nerd-Koush' gotten himself into_, he thought, picking out his best suits, "who's all going?"

"So far the whole gang is going to be there. But I better go; I have a bachelorette party to plan!" Hikari explained.

"Alright take care Hikari. Give Sora and Yamato my luck just in case," Koushiro said, "ja ne Hikari."

"I see you haven't forgotten your heritage, ja ne Koushiro." Click. Koushiro exhaled slowly. _If they only knew what I got into_, he thought. Computers simply didn't interest him anymore. Bouncing from job to job, living between paychecks. He almost gave up a phoned his foster parents. Then he found the help add. Now he's a male escort, no longer the innocent Koushiro. Hikari said the whole gang was going, does that mean Mimi as well? Growing up together they were the closest friends but Koushiro had always wanted more. Knowing that she would never love him back, Koushiro bottled up his feelings and watched her date loser after loser. The last time he saw her she had just started dating Taichi. They're probably still dating, hell maybe even engaged. _Whatever happens_, Koushiro thought, _I will not let her know. She's probably got a date anyways. She'd just laugh in my face_, Koushiro grimaced. He could hear her response, "Oh Koushiro you're so funny!" as if he was only trying to make her laugh. As he put his last suit in the suitcase a knock came at the door. He opened the door to find Michael, his messenger. "Hey boss here's the ticket," Michael said as he handed over the ticket, "see you when you get back."

"Thanks see you." Koushiro said, closing the door behind him. Taking the ticket out of the envelope he looked down to see just where the hell he was going this time. New York! Now how coincidental was that?


	2. Chapter 2: It can't be you!

A.N. I do not own Digimon or any companies the show is associated with… I wish I did though. I'm only using characters from the first season… no Daisuke, Miyako, etc. Michael however is an exception but only in chapter one. I also apologize for the shortness of the first two chapters… chapter three is much longer. WARNING: lemon to occur! It's rated M for a reason!

Chapter 2: It can't be… you?

_How pathetic is this_, Mimi thought,_ I'm standing with the flight attendants just so I can see what he looks like before he sees me_. "Miss, I think he just arrived." the stewardess tapped Mimi on the shoulder. She turned around just a moment too late. Now all she could see was the top of his head above the seats._ I don't mind his hair_, she thought,_ it's a nice shade of red_. Well it's finally time to meet him. Mimi walked over and sat down. She casually flipped her hair and gave him one of her dazzling smiles, "Hey you must be – Koushiro?" Mimi gawked.

Koushiro sat down in his designated seat and noticed his client wasn't there yet. _Oh well_, he thought, _the flight doesn't leave just yet_. Suddenly, this brunette beauty sat down beside him and gave him a radiantly glowing smile that took his breath away. "Hey you must be – Koushiro?" she sounded taken aback. It took a couple seconds before Koushiro could even get his eyesight straight. He stared at her for a bit, and then, it finally clicked, "Oh my god, Mimi?"

"What are you doing here?" Mimi asked sharply.

"I'm meeting someone on a business trip." Koushiro said, regretting his words instantaneously.

"Oh do I know them?"

"Her name's Dakato Nayako." Another regretful response.

"Does she live at 510 Springhill Drive?" Mimi asked cautiously. _Please god no_, she thought.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Koushiro said amazed.

"You're staring at her." Koushiro gaped, "You're joking right?"

"No I'm not. This is so embarrassing." Mimi muttered.

"Tell me about it." Koushiro groaned. _Great_, he thought, _my secret's out_. Now the whole gang will know the shy and innocent Koushiro became a man whore. Wait a minute, why would Mimi, who is more beautiful than any celestial being, need to pay a guy to be her date? This was almost like a dream come true for Koushiro. "Why do you, of all people, need an escort?" he finally asked.

"Why are you an escort?" Mimi countered, and what does he mean by 'you of all people', she wondered.

"Okay fine, I'll drop the thought." Koushiro said backing down. Mimi shifted away from him and pulled out a book, Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. _Oh what am I going to do now_, she thought. I told everyone I was going to bring a date and I can't very well bring Koushiro. The others will ask more questions then they would if it was a stranger. I don't know why I try and get away with stuff like this, it never works out. Mimi glanced up from her book to sneak a peek at Koushiro. He'd loosened his tie and unbuttoned his collar already. "Does flying make you nervous?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah, terrified." Koushiro replied nervously. _I wish it was flying that was making me sweat the entire Pacific Ocean_, he thought. She's filled my thoughts since we were four years old and now I've probably repulsed her with my interesting job. "Here take it. I can't accept your money." Koushiro said, handing Mimi the money.

"No I couldn't dream of taking it back. I've taken up a weekend where you could have had made money otherwise." Mimi insisted handing it back, her tone of voice changed as she said 'otherwise'. _I was right_, he thought, _she's disgusted_.

"Believe me by the end of this trip the money will be back in your possession." Koushiro chuckled, ignoring her tone. With a jerk the plane started down the runway. During takeoff there was complete silence between them both. Once they were in the air, Mimi looked at Koushiro bashfully and asked, "So does this mean you're sticking around?" WHUMP. That hit home hard for Koushiro._ Maybe she's alright with it_, _he thought, but who am I kidding? Mimi would never fall in love with me._

"Of course, I was invited anyways." Koushiro smirked.

"Alright just one more question then."

"What's that Mimi?"

"What the hell are we going to tell the others?"


	3. Chapter 3: Friends, or more?

A.N. I do not own Digimon or any companies the show is associated with… I wish I did though. I'm only using characters from the first season… no Daisuke, Miyako, etc. Michael however is an exception but only in chapter one. I also apologize for the shortness of the first two chapters… chapter three is much longer. WARNING: lemon to occur! It's rated M for a reason! and I apologize for any insults when I use god's name in vain, I don't mean to offend anyone.

Chapter 3: Friends, or more?

When they got through baggage claim and customs, Hikari was waiting for them. "Koushiro! I'm so glad you made it!" she exclaimed, "and Mimi you're here too! How weird is that? So, where's your date Mimi?"

"Oh well you see he couldn't get time away from the law firm. Then it just so happens Koushiro had the seat next to mine on the plane," Mimi explained their well rehearsed story.

"And then I get this call and my conference was cancelled so I decided to tag along." Koushiro added.

"Well it's great that you're both here! Now the whole gang is back together again! Come on I'll take you guys to the hotel so you can settle in." Hikari said.

Sitting in the lobby of the hotel Koushiro and Mimi waited for Hikari, who was sorting out the room situation. Koushiro glanced at Mimi out of the corner of his eye. _She's still as breathtaking as ever_, he smiled. At that moment Mimi also looked over at Koushiro. _Why is he looking at me like that_, she thought. Mimi felt a flush rise from her throat to her cheeks. Their gazes locked only for a second before they both bashfully looked away. "Okay guy, slight problem. The hotel is booked solid. Now I already had got a room for Mimi but we weren't sure about you Koushiro, so we didn't reserve you one. I honestly didn't think it would fill up in a couple of days! I'm going to see who I can juggle around to get you a room." Hikari explained.

"Don't worry he can share with me." Mimi suggested.

"Are you sure? You know there's only one bed right?" Hikari countered.

"Hey we're all adults. I'm sure Koushiro and I can handle a couple nights sleeping in a bed together. Besides we used to have sleepovers all the time when we were kids."

"Are you sure Mimi? I can always check in to a different hotel close by." Koushiro offered.

"Honestly, it's no trouble at all. Like I said, we're all adults. Besides it's only a couple of nights." Mimi said.

"Alright then here are your keys. I'll stop by in about an about an hour so you guys can see everyone else." and with that Hikari left.

* * *

After flying Mimi always enjoyed a nice, long, hot bath. This time however was as relaxing as sleeping on a bed of nails. All she could think about was Koushiro. First, he carried her baggage up to the room for her. Then he opened for her and let her have the bathroom first. Was this the real Koushiro or the hired escort? Should she even have suggested that they shared a room together? Sure they slept in the same bed all the time as kids but back then there was never anything to complicate it. Mimi sunk lower into the tub of bubbles with a headache slowly emerging.

* * *

Koushiro nervously sat on the edge of the bed twitching his leg. _She had suggested the arrangement_, he thought. Was it out of pity or maybe because she wanted to get her money's worth? _No_, he thought, _Mimi would never think of it like that_. It must be out of pity then. Why am I so nervous around her still? It's not like I haven't been with gorgeous women before, so why her? I'm a bloody escort for Christ's sakes! I think I'm going to have to get a different room. There's no way I'm going to be able to stand it. He suddenly was overwhelmed with the fragrance of her bubble bath. Peppermint, her constant favorite as well as his._ God_, he thought, _especially if she keeps taking these bubble baths… alone_. (a.n. giggles naughty Koush!)

* * *

When Mimi stepped out of the bathroom the room was empty. She pulled out her suitcase and started rifling through it. The beige dress? No too neutral. The blue dress? No too bold. Then she picked up this slinky light pink strapless. Wow I haven't worn this since we were all in high school, she thought, now what possessed me to pack it? Then she remembered, she was wearing it the day Taichi mustered up the courage to ask her out. As she recalled, a lot of guys asked her out that day but she chose Taichi. Well I should start trying to make Taichi jealous because that's partially what I hoped to do here and guaranteed Koushiro will love it as well. Wait a minute, why should I care what Koushiro thinks? It's not like I'm trying to seduce him, I mean it's Koushiro! Mimi shook her head and went to put the dress back. The dress hovered over the suitcase for a brief second before Mimi ran to the bathroom dragging the dress and it's matching stilettos behind her.

* * *

With a fruit platter in hand. Koushiro walked into the room and started setting Mimi a place. Neither of them ate on the flight so he could only imagine how hungry Mimi was. Just as he finished setting up the bathroom door opened and Mimi stepped out. Koushiro's heart skipped a beat, scratch that, MANY beats. The image of her in that dress burned into his retinas. He remember the dress, no one could forget that dress. How badly he had wanted to ask her out that day but every other guy in school had and there was no way he could compete with the testosterone dripping males of their grade. But now was a different story. "I thought you might be hungry so I went and got some fruit." Koushiro finally choked out.

"Oh jeeze thanks Koushiro I'm famished. The shower's free now for you." Mimi pointed to the bathroom as she sat at the table.

"Okay thanks. I'll only be a few minutes." Koushiro said grabbing his toiletry bag.

When Mimi sat down to eat she heard the shower start. As she picked up a strawberry Mimi wondered if she actually saw what just happened. Was Koushiro speechless because of me? How could he become one of the best escorts if an ordinary girl like me makes him speechless? Just then the shower turned off. He wasn't kidding when he said he'd only be a few minutes, she chuckled. The bathroom door opened and Mimi's jaw dropped. "Sorry I forgot to grab my clothes." Koushiro said as he grabbed them.

"Yeah no problem." Mimi said dryly. Still glistening as the beads of water rolled of his chiseled torso, Koushiro wore nothing but a towel loosely tied at the waist. _The past few years had suited him well_, Mimi thought. She'd always been attracted to more muscular guys but none, not even Taichi, could compare to the Greek god before her. Dear god, she thought, he's reduced me to a drooling teenager. "Just a few more minutes okay?" Koushiro asked.

"Take all the time you need." Mimi gasped. Koushiro smiled and hurried back into the bathroom. After he closed the door he leaned on it for a brief moment before he continued to get ready. As he started to get dressed Koushiro noticed his clothes matched Mimi's. To go along with his usual black suit he picked a slightly pink dress shirt with a black tie. He switched to escort mode without even thinking about it. "We have a bit of a problem," Koushiro said as he stepped out of the bathroom once more, "I packed to match you."

"Oh no! You don't have anything else?" Mimi shrieked.

"This is what I do! You were the one that hired me and gave me the descriptive list on what you had packed! What else was I supposed to do? I had the impression that I was to act as a girl's boyfriend and usually couples tend to match when attending something like a wedding!" Koushiro shouted. Mimi tensed at his sudden outburst. "Hey look I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like I was blaming you. I just – I just don't want my secret to be found either." Koushiro said taking Mimi into his arms.

"It's okay. I'm kind of in a similar situation myself." Mimi replied into Koushiro's shoulder. At the same moment they bother realized what little clothing Koushiro was wearing. Mimi lifted her gaze to Koushiro's and for what seemed like an eternity they remained locked. Just as the tension was becoming unbearable Koushiro ended their agony and brushed his mouth against Mimi's lips. It seemed so chaste, so innocent and yet it unleashed unexpected emotions from both of them. Mimi's arms snaked around his neck and her fingers found their way into his gorgeous head of hair while Koushiro tightened his grip around Mimi's waist. Using his mouth Koushiro parted Mimi's lips and started massaging her tongue with his._ Oh my god_, Koushiro thought, _I can't believe I'm kissing Mimi let alone that she's kissing me back_. Gradually Koushiro slipped his hand up her side and cradled one of her heavy breasts in his palm. A small gasp escaped from Mimi's lips and her fingers curled tighter into Koushiro's fiery locks. _Can this really be happening_, Mimi wondered while he started nibbling on her neck and massaging her taunt nipples through the thin fabric of her dress with the pads of his thumbs. I mean it's Koushiro, we've been friends forever and he's never even shown the slightest interest in being more. Mimi groaned as Koushiro nibbled at her earlobe. Koushiro lost all control and growled as he pushed her against the wall. He rucked her dress up past her waist and as he plunged deeper into another kiss Koushiro slowly started tugging at her panties. He had to grin for she was wearing pink, lacy ones to match her dress. Just as he was about to uncover her very intimate, and now very wet, area a knock came at the door. _Fuck_, they both silently cursed. "I'll get it. It's probably Hikari." Mimi said more huskily than usual. Koushiro nodded in compliance for his breath was so labored it inhibited his ability to speak. It took a second and a much louder knock for the two to break their steamy embrace. Koushiro put the pink shirt back and grabbed the light blue so they wouldn't match even though after what just happened he wanted nothing more that to show the world that she was his. Koushiro made it to the bathroom in time before Mimi let Hikari in so they both wouldn't notice the engorged swell in his towel.


	4. Chapter 4: Lunch with the Boys

AN: stop asking... i don't own em! and please review! you have no idea how reviews can boost a writer's confidence! i'm open to suggestions and flames as long as it's consrtuctive! thanks to KoumiLoccness for you're reviews! ENJOY! how far should they go next chapter? you decide!

* * *

Chapter 4: Lunch with the boys

Hikari, apparently unaware of what had happened, led Mimi and Koushiro downstairs to the restaurant in the hotel. _How could she not have noticed_, Koushiro wondered. Even know Mimi's neck was covered in faint marks and her lips still flushed from their rough embrace. A slight flush covered Koushiro's cheeks as he vividly remembered their steamy session upstairs. Koushiro now longed for tonight. Mimi was also aware of the visible marks on her body Koushiro had given her. Mimi's clothes even trapped his exotic scent of sandalwood and jasmine like how a cat rubs against furniture leaving its scent behind claiming it as theirs. _There is no way the rest of the group was going to be as oblivious to the signs like Hikari_, Mimi thought. Before they both knew it the three of them reached the restaurant. "Okay guys just go straight to the back and the rest of the gang will be there. I just have to go to the washroom and then I'll be right there." Hikari said.

"Yeah sure, we'll see you in a bit." Koushiro said. Mimi and Koushiro started walking in dead silence. Just before they reached the entry to the back part, Koushiro grabbed Mimi by the arm. _Oh no_, she thought, _he's going to kiss me again, and I could barely speak after the last time_! Instead he reached for her purse, fished out her compact cover up and gave it to her. "Here," he said softly, "don't want to spill our secrets on the first day know do we?"

"No," Mimi smiled, "I sure don't." She quickly covered the marks Koushiro branded on her neck. She also added a touch of lipstick to hide the slight bruising on her lips. She gave Koushiro a quick smile as she put her things away, "Okay let's do this." Koushiro only nodded, placed his hand on the small of her back and led her into the noisy room.

When they entered, the room silenced immediately. Five sets of eyes stared at Mimi and Koushiro. He slowly pulled his hand away from Mimi's back, guessing it was what was causing the weird looks. She felt his absence and silently hoped he would put it back. Out of the blue this high pitched screech emitted from Sora. "Oh my god I can't believe you're both here!" Sora said as she hopped up from her seat by Yamato and gave them both a big hug, "Oh I was so worried you were going to make it Koushiro but here you are! I've always said things happened for a reason. Oh and Mimi it's too bad your date couldn't make it. I was so excited to meet him. However the wedding must go on!"

"Okay Sora enough, I think you're suffocating the both of them." Yamato suggested still sitting in his seat.

"Thanks Yamato, I thought she'd never let me up for air." Koushiro joked. _Well he certainly didn't need grab much air earlier in our room_, Mimi thought.

"She's right though, it's great to see you and Mimi. I think I might've postponed the wedding if you didn't show up." Yamato said.

"Okay I'm back!" Hikari exclaimed as she entered the room, "and us girls need to leave cause my bachelorette party plans are about to begin!" She pulled on Sora and Mimi, eager to start. "Okay you guys don't get into too much trouble!" Yamato yelled after them, "Koush, sit down you're making me nervous."

"Sorry. So how have all of you been?" Koushiro asked looking at the men before him.

"This probably isn't a real shocker," Jyou started, "but I became a doctor. I specialize in neurology. I've got a girl back in Tokyo but it's nothing serious yet."

"Good for you. Sounds like you're doing great." Koushiro said.

"Well I'm still dating Hikari," Takeru being next, "but we're still in college so we're going to wait to get married. I'm taking a business bachelor."

"Awesome, business is a good place to be right now. What about you Taichi?"

"Well about three years ago I got married to this girl I met in one of my creative writing classes. I've started trying to get into journalism but it's tough. I might try writing a novel or maybe even a movie script." Taichi said.

"Sounds like you've been doing well too. And finally how's things other than the wedding Yamato?"

"My recording company is booming. We just signed a few more promising bands so I won't have to worry about going under," Yamato said, "and what about you Koushiro? How's the computer business?"

"O-oh well y-you know g-good," Koushiro stammered trying to come up with an answer, "there's talk we might merge with Macintosh."

"Oh wow that sounds great!" Yamato exclaimed.

"And what about you're love life? You can't say there's no one." Takeru asked.

"Well naturally there is someone but I'm trying to see if she feels the same way. Things are well, complicated," Koushiro tried to explain without giving too much away, "so what rooms are you guys staying in?"

"Well Hikari put us all on the third floor but Yamato and Sora have the honeymoon suite," Takeru explained, "come to think about it we never booked a room for Koush and I heard the place is booked. How'd you get a room?" _Shit_, Koushiro thought, _I'm going to have to tell them_. "Well I was just going to go to another hotel so Hikari wouldn't have to juggle everyone around and then," Koushiro's breath grew shallow, "Mimi offered to share her room with me and that's what happened." The other four stared at him, mouths agape. "You're shitting us right?" Yamato asked stunned. Koushiro shook his head. "You mean to tell us that Mimi, the girl every one of us has had a crush on, invited you to stay in her room with her?" Jyou exclaimed, "Is there a catch? Like the room itself has two separate rooms?"

"Uh actually, it doesn't even have two beds." Koushiro confessed, deciding there's no need to hold anything back now. Again the four other males responded by dropping their jaws. "You're sharing a bed with her?" Takeru whispered.

"Oh please we all know Mimi would never let Ewan McGregor, let alone Koushiro here, even touch her in a situation like this." Taichi sneered. Koushiro got the feeling that he wasn't going to like where this conversation was heading. "So you're telling us Taichi that you and Mimi never had sex the whole time you were dating?" Jyou asked not believing a word Taichi had said.

"Nope. It took me five years to get a little foreplay out of 'Miss Frigid' and I was lucky I got that at all." Taichi stated casually. Koushiro was fuming inside. How dare he talk about Mimi like she was just some girl off the street. After a certain realization, Koushiro had to suppress a grin. Koushiro had accomplished what took Taichi five years in less than five hours! A pox on them for ever thinking he could never be as smooth, let alone smoother, than anyone in the group. Especially Taichi. "What'cha grinning about Koush?" Yamato raised an eyebrow.

"Just wondering on what your little brother might have planned for us tonight." Koushiro lied.

"Oh it's going to be great!..." Takeru started to explain the raunchy strip joints to Koushiro but Yamato heard none of it. He smirked as Koushiro's face had become an open book of emotions during their previous conversation. What ever Koush tried to say Yamato knew something was up between him and Mimi which Yamato vowed to himself to uncover their secret before this wedding was over.


	5. Chapter 5: The Parties

A.N.- again, i do not own digimon nor anything attatched to digimon. if i did though koushiro would be mine! YAY! anyways obviously not for people who can't handle swearing, blasphemy, and smutt. thanks again for the reviews... still fishing for a little more shows the puppy dog eyes if you have ideas let me know and i'll try to incorporate them into the story (with credit to the creator of course) so enjoy!

Chapter 5: The Parties

Mimi stumbled up to the bar and ordered another dry martini. Normally she'd flirt with the bartender with the usual 'shaken not stirred' bit that she was sure they'd heard a million times before. Tonight was another story. No matter how hard she tried, Mimi could not force his red hair and chocolate eyes out of her mind. Years ago if someone had told her that eventually Koushiro would be the only thing to enter her thoughts she would have laughed in their face. She tossed back her drink and ordered another trying to chase away the ghostly tingle of his lips on hers. For fuck sakes just thinking of their interlude this afternoon was making her randy again. Mimi scanned the dance floor for her equally drunken friends. It looked like Hikari finally coaxed Sora into dancing on the platforms, Mimi chuckled to herself. Both girls looked over and gave Mimi a wave. Hikari helped Sora down and they headed Mimi's way to join her at the bar. "Oh Kami! That wasth stho much fun!" Sora exclaimed, "and I beelieve I'm sthlosthed!"

"I think that's an understatement!" Hikari snorted.

"Laugh all you wanth (hiccup) becausthe I don'th care (hiccup) becausthe I'm getthing married tomorrow!" Sora screamed over the dance floor. The rest of the bar screamed back a cheer and raised their drinks to her. "Okay Hikari is there anymore stops left? We need to get this drunkard home early so she won't look hung over for her wedding pictures." Mimi asked.

"Yup just one more. Okay Sora time to head the next place!" Hikari said towing the bride-to-be while Mimi followed.

* * *

It was midnight when the boys entered their last strip joint, Sinful Nights. From the ceiling to the floor every bit of décor was black. This made the dancers stand out for what little clothing they had was bright apple red. "Okay big brother," Takeru clapped Yamato on the back, "Time to get you a front row seat!" Yamato didn't even struggle this time. Takeru led them to a table center stage practically touching the stage. Before they even sat down a waitress magically appeared to take their order. "All right I'll be back with your drinks in a minute. And just in case you weren't aware Amateur Night starts in fifteen." the sultry blonde said with a wink.

"Our last stop is going to be amateurs?" Taichi asked Takeru.

"I've heard great things about Amateur Night at this place!" Takeru defended himself.

"All in all I'm happy its amateurs," Jyou interjected, "not all of us have a girl here to help release the tension if it gets bad enough."

"No kidding," Taichi chuckled, "I wish my wife had come now!"

"Personally I think the only guy who's going to have a little trouble is the one sleeping with a girl he can't even touch!" Yamato said looking in Koushiro's direction. The others nodded along with him. "So you guys think that because I'm sharing a bed with Mimi that I'll be so hard that self-relief can't even be considered?" Koushiro guessed.

"I think you'll take a pass at her too!" Takeru added.

"Well I'll have you know my self control is quite sturdy and I can contain myself from passing over the line of self service." Koushiro half gloated. They are right somewhat, he thought. My control seems to evaporate in Mimi's presence. "All right boys here's your drinks." the waitress handed out the drinks. She looked Jyou's way, "Tell me you're not the one getting married."

"I… uh… well…" Jyou stammered.

"What he means to say is 'no'" Taichi covered for him.

"Oh well give me a call sometime." she said writing her number on a cocktail napkin.

"Wow," Yamato said as they watched her walk away, "I didn't think I'd live to see the day Jyou was the one collecting numbers when we all went out."

"Oh piss off." Jyou joked.

"Gentlemen," the announcer started, "as you might have noticed its Amateur Night here at Sinful Nights. Now here's how it works: the more you clap, the longer they stay on stage. 10 minutes maximum. First up we have our Roman goddess of the night, Venus!" The boys sat back to enjoy their last show of the night.

* * *

"Hikari I can't believe you would do this!" Mimi protested, "We can't do that! Especially in those outfits!"

"Oh come on Mimi it's not going to be that bad! All the other girls haven't done it before either! It's called Amateur Night for a reason!" Hikari argued. She had entered the three girls as a group to dance at the strip joint Sinful Nights. "Oh pleassthe Mimi," Sora begged, "Thissth isth my lastht night to do anything like thisth!"

"Oh all right! But you two owe me!" Mimi gave in, "so which outfit is mine?" Sora and Hikari grinned as they held up the skimpiest out of the three. "Why am I wearing the skankiest one?" Mimi asked.

"Well Sora can't because she's getting married and I can't because I'm technically engaged to Takeru," Hikari explained, "it just wouldn't be right."

"I have my boyfriend back at home!" Mimi said defensively.

"Honestly Mimi it offendsth usth that you think we'd believe that cock and bull story." Sora stated.

"Especially after he didn't even come. We know you still hurt from the whole Taichi thing and I still totally didn't forgive my brother for it. Mimi you don't have to prove to us that you're happy." Hikari said.

"How'd you guys guess?" Mimi asked beginning to tear up.

"We tried calling him at the firm you told us we worked at. There was no such guy. And no, we didn't tell the guys." Hikari reassured Mimi noticing her sudden look of panic.

"Thanks you girls are the greatest," Mimi said while giving both Sora and Hikari a hug, "now let's go shake that ass!"

* * *

"Alright gentlemen give another round of applause for Xena the Warrior Princess! Now our last entry for tonight is a trio known as the Urban Harujuku!" The bar was filled with the first few bars of ACDC's 'Shook Me All Night Long' and the lights came up on three girls with their backs to the audience. Although the girls' outfits were different styles they were each made of that apple red vinyl. The two girls on the sides dressed similarly in knee-high boots, Daisy Duke shorts and a full corset top. Both girls had short hair; one a brunette and the other a strawberry blonde. The blonde was the tallest out of the three but neither of these girls held any man's attention for long. The girl in the middle had more skin showing than the other two combined. She was clad in strappy stilettos, booty short underwear, and a strapless push up bra. "Kami help me." Takeru whimpered. The girl in the middle had chestnut hair that fell to her waist in tight curls. As the lyrics began the girls turned around and strutted towards the poles downstage. It took a few seconds before all of the men recognized the three girls on stage. "What are they doing up there?" Jyou asked shockingly.

"Dancing." Koushiro mumbled as he watched Mimi twist and grind against the pole in front of them. How he wished it was himself she was grinding against instead of that bloody pole. She tossed back her head and let out this soft moan that would have been inaudible to anyone but their table. "Holy fuck did Mimi just moan?" Jyou asked again, making it his second obvious statement of the night.

"That's my sister up there. My baby sister," Taichi said shocked, "I have to go, I can't watch this. I'll wait outside for you guys."

"Would this be considered cheating on any of our parts right?" Takeru asked innocently.

"If you can watch other girls, and they can watch other men I'm pretty sure this counts as okay." Jyou tried to make a 'scientific' answer for everything. Koushiro was still too entranced by Mimi's erotic movements to create a sentence anything close to coherent. She lazily tugged at her own lip as she rolled her hips against the pole as she leaned back only holding on with one hand. Her other hand glided up her torso, kneaded her breasts and ran through the tresses of her hair. For the first time during the dance Mimi tried to make eye contact with the audience. Koushiro watched her scan the crowd as her gaze swept over their table it locked with his. Her eyes widened with recognition and she quickly adverted her sight to Sora and Hikari signaling them to end it fast. The announcer however beat them in ending the performance, "Well thank you ladies that was a treat! Not many amateurs last the whole ten minutes! Now gentlemen it's time to say goodnight and I hope to see you again here at Sinful Nights."

"I think we should head back to the hotel before the girls come find us out here." Takeru managed to say over the roar of the audience.

"Good idea." the other three replied as they made their way out of the bar.

* * *

"Hikari tell me that you didn't know the boys would be here tonight!" Mimi pleaded as she began to take her costume off.

"I swear I had no idea! I told no one where we were going tonight and Takeru only told the guys where they were going!" Hikari said defensively.

"Did you see the look on their facesth though? Pricelessth!" Sora snorted, the alcohol slowly losing its effects. Mimi grinned as she remembered the shocked look on each of their faces. Poor Taichi even had to leave! "I did happen to catch a couple of their expressions," Hikari said as they walked out to the cab, "I mean did you see Koushiro? He couldn't keep his bloody eyes off of you Mimi!" The girls giggled.

"He looked like he would take you right there on the sthage!" Sora snorted again.

"Okay enough bugging Mimi about Koushiro," Mimi said ushering the two girls into the cab, "besides did you not notice Taichi's abrupt exit?"

"He probably couldn't stand watching his 'baby sister' on stage!" Hikari mocked, taking Mimi's bait.

"I half expected him or Yamato to jump up and remove us off the stage!" Sora joined, her slurring had ceased.

"Makes me wonder what they're saying about it all right now." Mimi wondered. They spent the rest of the ride creating ideas of what the boys were discussing over more drinks from the limo's mini bar.

* * *

While the other men went to their separate rooms, Yamato joined Koushiro in his for a little night cap. They both sat in silence sipping on their drinks. Yamato spoke first, "I don't know whether to strangle Hikari or thank her."

"Why would you want to thank her? She showed you're scantily clad bride to a club of strange men." Koushiro inquired.

"Now there's no excuse for Sora to not do it just for me," Yamato grinned, "what guy wouldn't want the love of his life to dance for him like that?" Yamato was slowly trying to coax out of Koushiro any information that could help him try and figure out what was amiss with both himself and Mimi. Koushiro recalled Mimi's erotic motions to the time old classic ACDC song (which is his favorite as of now), "You make a valid point."

"Mimi was something else though heh?" Yamato lead on, hoping he could at least see if Koushiro was still hot for Mimi after all these years. Yamato could always tell. Sure each of them had their turn fantasizing about Mimi in the darkness of their bedrooms but Koushiro was never outspoken about it. In fact Yamato had never even heard him admit it. He had always figured Koush was just too shy to say anything about it let alone do something about it. Hopefully tonight he could at least get Koushiro to admit to that. "Yeah I guess; I didn't really that much pay attention." Koushiro answered casually. Shit, he thought, Yamato's fishing for something. I sure hope I can avoid all his questions. What Koushiro was not prepared for was Yamato to blow up, "Oh for fuck sakes Koush stop lying! I saw the way you looked at her! You looked like a goddamned predator and she was your prey!"

"Why should it matter that I looked at her like that? The rest of you looked at her the same way too! Who couldn't not look at Mimi like that? She's a bloody addiction." Koushiro growled.

"You sound like someone who's already had a taste." Yamato stated, not intended as a question.

"Yamato," Koushiro started, "there's something I have to tell you. Something I lied about and I think you need to know the truth…" Just as Koushiro was about to spill to Yamato his true place of employment the door to room flew open and a very drunk Mimi stumbled inside. "Yamato!" she grinned, "and Koushiro! Ooo you guys are having a drink? Lemme get one too!" Mimi grabbed a beer from the mini fridge and took a seat on the bed. "Sorry Mimi but I should probably get going anyways, what with having to get married and all." Yamato said as he downed his beer.

"But we barely got to talk at all!" Mimi whined.

"I know but it's getting pretty late and we can't have a hung over groom." Yamato grinned. Damn, he thought, I'll have to catch Koushiro alone another time.

"Oh okay. Sora could probably use some looking after as well. I'm not even sure how she could still stand with all that alcohol we fed her." Mimi said trying to be serious by putting a 'serious' face on.

"Sounds like I might have quite a handful tonight then," Yamato chuckled, "but I really should go."

"Okay just save a dance for me tomorrow 'kay?" Mimi asked innocently. Koushiro nearly choked on his beer as he imagined her dancing like she did at the club at the wedding instead. Yamato just laughed, "Okay. Goodnight Mimi. You too Koushiro."

"Yeah see you tomorrow." Koushiro said after he contained himself. After Yamato left Mimi and Koushiro sat in silence, both too mortified to mention anything about tonight. "Well," Mimi nearly whispered, "I think I'll get ready for bed."

* * *

A.N.- hahah no lemon for you this time!! maybe next time... maybe. :P 


	6. Chapter 6: Broken Barriers

A.N. I do not own Digimon or any companies the show is associated with… I wish I did though. I'm only using characters from the first season… no Daisuke, Miyako, etc. Michael however is an exception but only in chapter one. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, I've hit a wall and I basically forced this one out. WARNING: lemon to occur!! It's rated M for a reason!! and I apologize for any insults when I use god's name in vain, I don't mean to offend anyone. and please review!! good or bad!!

Chapter 6: Broken Barriers

Once Yamato put Sora to bed in their over-the-top suite he went and sat out on the balcony trying to decipher his conversation with Koushiro moments before. Clearly he had hit a nerve but what was so hard for Koushiro to tell him? Sure Koushiro was always shy but he would never hide anything from the group. Damn, he was so close. If only Mimi hadn't shown up for a few more minutes. Yamato closed his eyes as the cool breeze softly caressed his face. Could it have actually had something to do with Mimi or was he just trying to change the subject? He had so little time. Everyone would be flying back home on Sunday and to try and get Koushiro alone during the reception would be damned near impossible. Then it hit him. Bloody hell, he thought, Jyou could talk to him. They'd always had a bond as kids because they considered themselves outcasts. Yamato chuckled to himself as he remembered Jyou had used the word "nerd" to describe Koushiro and himself a number of times. Yes, Jyou was the answer. Yamato got up and swiftly left the suite as he headed towards Jyou's room. If this didn't work, he thought, I'll invite everyone to my honeymoon to buy more time with Koushiro.

Mimi sat on the edge of the bathtub trying to calm herself down. Her accidental mentioning of dancing clearly made Koushiro uncomfortable. She was also idiotic enough to not pack a decent pair of pajamas. She cursed silently while tearing through her trunk for anything. Nothing. Eventually she decided her nighty was out of the question. It looked like it came from a lingerie store. Basically see through, the little black lace number was made only for the purpose of seduction. She was left with an oversized t-shirt and underwear. Naturally she only packed two kinds and she sure as hell wasn't going to parade around the hotel room in front of Koushiro in a thong. Her only other kind was a boy short cut. Okay who was she kidding; Mimi wanted another taste of the gorgeous male sharing her bed this weekend. She ached to satisfy her hunger but she knew it could never happen. It's Koushiro! Things just couldn't be like that between the two of them. It just wouldn't make sense. They were the least likely couple to emerge from the group. Hell, the others probably thought Jyou had a better chance of dating her than Koushiro did. However Mimi wanted nothing but to feel Koushiro's touch once more. Her skin burned where he last touched her. She slipped into the t-shirt, no, she thought, I will not submit to these feelings. I can't deal with the hurt of rejection again from someone so close to me. Mimi took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom.

Koushiro changed into his boxers and muscle shirt as quickly as he could. He then grabbed the spare blanket and pillow from the closet and began to make a bed on the floor. There's no way she'll share a bed with me now, Koushiro thought. Not after what happened at the strip club. He could only imagine the look on his face as he stared at Mimi while she danced. If she wasn't disgusted with him before, she must be now. Now that he thought about it, their embrace probably wasn't real. Mimi's just too nice to stop me at that point. He cringed; she gave me a pity kiss. She most likely still thinks of me as nerdy Koushiro from the days of Odaiba. He heard the bathroom door open behind him and continued to prepare his make-shift bed. "Koush, what are you doing?" Mimi asked softly.

"I'm making a bed on the floor." he answered back.

"But why?"

"It seems appropriate."

"Koush, don't be ridiculous! I'm not going to make you sleep on the floor." Koushiro stood in silence, "You're going to sleep on the floor?" he grinned, still keeping his back to her.

"You know very well what I meant. Now stop with that pathetic excuse for a bed and tell me, which side do you prefer to sleep on?" Koushiro stopped suddenly. He finally turned to face her and almost immediately wished he had waited until she crawled into bed. As he looked down her slim body, raking his eyes over her uncovered thighs up to her hidden breasts in that large t-shirt, he grew hard. He could not escape the thought of stripping her and taking her then and there. "I'm fine with either side." Koushiro managed to spit out. Mimi smiled and settled in on the right side of the double bed. Koushiro turned off the lights and slid in beside her. "Goodnight Koushiro." Mimi mumbled as she started drifting into her alcohol induced sleep. She unconsciously snuck an arm across his chest and nuzzled her face into his chest, tangling her legs within his. "Good night Mimi." Koushiro whispered.

* * *

Jyou woke up to something loudly banging on his door. "I'm coming!" he yelled. Jyou opened the door to find Yamato standing there. "What are you doing here at this hour? You're about to get married tomorrow!" Jyou asked.

"I need a favour."

"What is it? Couldn't it have waited until morning?"

"Listen there's going to be a lot going on tomorrow and there's something I want to do before everyone leaves Sunday afternoon," Yamato started, "Now you must believe everything I tell you but not ask how I've arrived at these accusations."

"Wow this sounds serious. Yamato what are you hiding? And why aren't you asking Taichi or Takeru to do this?"

"Because Jyou it is you that are best fit for this job. Now I believe that Koushiro is hiding many secrets from us," Jyou started to interrupt, "Not yet, Jyou. Questions later. One of them I'm sure I've guessed. I think there's something going on between him and Mimi. Don't ask what or when because that I'm not sure of either. But there is something bigger. Something that terrifies him when he thinks about telling one of us about it. What I want you to do is at the reception I would like you to try and get it from him." Jyou sat in silence for a few moments, "I'll do it."


	7. Chapter 7: A Case of Morning Wood

A.N. okay... so it's been a while. A long while. I've been living life; gave my heart away only to have it handed back in a million little pieces. School the past few years has been pretty hectic too but this should be my last year and by the end I'll have letters after my name when introducing myself. So honestly I kinda just fell apart from these characters. Being forced to write for classes took the fun out of writing for me. Then my hard drive crashed and I lost everything. I'm sure I had half the next chapter written too. But I'm not trying to make excuses. It wasn't until I started getting notifications again about this story that I thought "why not?". So here I am, balls to the walls, ready to keep writing. (once classes start again though you might have to wait... I'm taking 6 courses a semester this year!). So a special shout out to Anbaachan, Lena108, fishy, Nanny-panter, and the one who has been with me since I signed up: KoumiLoccness. Oh right... the disclaimer. Uh I wish Koushiro was mine but sadly he is not.

Chapter 7: A Case of Morning Wood

Koushiro cringed as the morning sun forced its way through his eyelids, forcing him out of his heavy slumber. The dull ache started to spread through his head as his hangover started to kick in. Something didn't feel right about this morning though. It was, different. As he became more awake, he also became more aware of the small arm that was wrapped snugly around his waist and the smooth, muscular legs entangled with his own. Mimi. How could he forget that he was sharing a bed with this gorgeous woman from his past? She had snuggled right up to him in the middle of the night, no doubt thanks to the copious amounts of alcohol she knocked back last night. Koushiro would never forget last night. The music. Her movements. That outfit. Wanting to see what was underneath. Then she comes out ready for bed in what he believed was the sexiest thing he'd seen on her yet. Koushiro knew that she had not packed very modest night clothes; otherwise she would have been covered from head to toe. If this is what she considered her most modest pyjamas, he was very excited to see what else she had packed. Koushiro jumped as she let out a small moan in her sleep and rolled away from him. _Oh how I wish it was me making her moan_, Koushiro thought. He groaned as he started to imagine all the things he would do to this woman, innocently asleep beside him. He fantasized running his tongue all over her body and finally lapping up her juices while he made her come with his fingers. Koushiro could vividly see Mimi arching her back, mouth wide open, screaming his name as she came. He swallowed hard as he noticed that her over-sized t-shirt had crept its way up her toned torso, almost exposing her breasts. Koushiro slowly lifted his arm and moved it until it just hovered over Mimi's body. Good Lord, he was so hard it hurt. He longed to touch her again, to feel the weight of her perfect breasts. Just one more centimetre and he would get what he craved. _No_, he thought taking his hand back, _it's not right. _Koushiro silently got out of bed, and snuck into the bathroom so not to wake Mimi.

Mimi woke up feeling like a train had run through her head a million times throughout the night. _I will never drink this much again,_ she thought. Something didn't feel right about this morning. Other than the hangover. Then Mimi realized that she was alone. She was just about to panic on Koushiro's whereabouts when she heard the shower going. Letting out a sigh of relief she flopped back down onto the double sized bed, taking up as much of the bed as humanly possible. Mimi picked up his pillow and inhaled his scent deeply. _I would die happy if this is what I got to smell for the rest of my life,_ thought Mimi. Lost deep within the smell and jasmine and sandalwood, Mimi failed to hear the shower turn off and the bathroom door open. When she opened her eyes finally, she could not believe the sight in front of her. There was Koushiro, standing there in all his glory. _Well he obviously didn't think I would be awake this early,_ she thought. _Otherwise he would have brought his change of clothes into the bathroom._ She didn't dare move a muscle, for fear of being caught staring at the only part of Koushiro she hadn't seen. And he looked fully erect! What the hell got him that hard? Mimi had never seen something so big. _No wonder his company considers him the best._ She shut her eyes when she noticed Koushiro start to turn to face her. _Oh please let him think I'm still asleep._ She desperately tried to control her breathing as to not alert Koushiro. It seemed like an eternity until something happened. Mimi felt his fingers brush against the skin just above her underwear. Her body betrayed her and let out an involuntary gasp. Koushiro let out the guttural growl. "I knew you were awake." He whispered in her ear. Mimi's eyes flew open and a blush started to creep up her cheeks. _He's still naked,_ she thought. "C-c-c-could you please put some clothes on?" Mimi finally found her voice. Koushiro was literally millimetres from her face. "You weren't complaining a few seconds ago." Mimi didn't know what to say. Admit that she didn't mind at all? That she wanted nothing more than for him to slide into her and fuck her until she reached near death. And even then, she'd still want more. _How did I start thinking of him in this way? This is Koushiro, the quiet slightly nerdy boy from my childhood. __**Well he's no boy now.**_ _Great, now I'm fighting with myself._ Or should she just deny these feelings that have grown overnight? There is no way that someone should have these strong feelings from just spending one day with a person. Mimi wasn't one to believe in love at first sight. Especially since the whole Taichi situation. "Wow. Mimi is speechless? Never thought I'd see the day." Koushiro chuckled. She had never heard something so sexy. His laugh was intoxicating, further clouding her judgement. Before she could even think about it, Mimi's hand inched up Koushiro's thigh and she leaned forward, whispering in his ear, "Well action is eloquence." Then she kissed him.

_Holy shit, she's kissing me again._ Koushiro couldn't believe that she had made the first move. Okay, so he may have lied. He had no idea that she was awake until she let out that traitorous gasp as he touched her. He couldn't stop thinking about the feel of her skin throughout his entire shower. He grew so hard that it took him twice as long to get rid of it as it normally would have. And even then, the moment he stepped into the room and saw her hugging his pillow in her sleep his cock betrayed him once again. Why did he feel the need to keep touching her? So when he noticed her lying there, he couldn't help himself. Koushiro couldn't believe that she had lay there and watched him walk around naked without so much as a peep. _There's no way what Taichi said could be true. Someone as frigid as Taichi led her on to be would not stare openly at an erect penis. Or snog against a wall_. Koushiro's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he felt cool fingers wrap around his throbbing cock. _Or that._ He groaned into Mimi's mouth as she slowly started handling his manhood. She took this opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth and explored it. Without even realizing how it had happened, Koushiro noticed that Mimi moved them so that she was on top. _Fuck is she good with her hands, makes me wonder what her mouth would do to me._ She was pumping up and down, while using her other hand to lightly rake his tight balls with her nails. Koushiro cried out. "Shit Mimi, that's amazing." She just grinned back at him. Then the unthinkable happened. She started to inch down his body, making her way down, keeping eye contact with him the entire time. Her eyes fluttered away for a moment then a look of panic crossed her face. "Oh shit! It's so late! I'm supposed to go get ready with the girls!" Mimi hopped up, grabbed her outfit and toiletry bag and was out the door within seconds. Koushiro sat there on the bed for a few seconds, letting what happened sink in. _Fuck._

A.N.N. so i hope you like! and i'm not the kind of author that really plans what is going to happen in future chapters, i just know certain points i'd like to cover. the next chapter is the boys and girls getting ready for the wedding separately. so if there's something you would like to happen i'll do my best to include it! oh and "Action is eloquence." is a lovely quote from my best friend, William Shakespeare.


End file.
